


Becoming Human

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - American Gods Fusion, Bones is Cupid, Getting Together, M/M, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Temporary Character Death, alternative universe, kind of
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 警告：和某游戏没有半毛钱关系。他考虑着说些什么，说起他的着迷，他的恐惧，他的应许，说说柯克让他发现的真相，说他让自己成为人类，既渺小又强大，两只手握着自己的命运。他什么也说不出来，最后，他又叹了口气。“睡吧，吉姆，你醒来时我还会在这里。”
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Becoming Human

即使在百年以后，相位枪在祂手中的重量仍然极不自然。每当祂抬手瞄准， **那副** 弓箭的重量总是如幽灵般悬挂在祂腕上。并不是说祂会像祂的一些朋友——亲人——那样怀念所谓的黄金时代，只是旧习难改罢了。

毕竟，在人类忘记诸神之前，祂曾持弓数千年。

祂又脱靶了，在祂身边，柯克发出一声夸张的叹息。他的体温从背后贴近，如同羽翼环绕。“看，你得让你的眼睛、准星和目标在一条直线上。”

“这东西根本不自然，”祂咕哝道，“我是个医生，我的道德准则就是不加伤害。”

“这是为了自保，”柯克说，“万一你落单了呢？万一你需要保护你的病人呢？”

祂漫不经心地听着，肩胛骨因为异源的热量发胀。祂想要展翅飞翔，但知道祂承担不起这风险。祂扭动了一下，柯克后退了半步。“再试一次，”他说。

“荒谬，”祂厌烦地说，小心地降低手的高度。这次祂没有脱靶，柯克欢呼起来，鼓励祂趁热打铁。祂又试了几次，把准度控制在一个可以接受的范围内。柯克接受了这一结果，叫嚷着要出去庆祝一番。

“我还挺惊讶的，”在酒吧里，柯克告诉祂，“你的手眼协调呢，老骨头？”

“我的手没有被训练来瞄准目标，”祂自嘲地说。这是真的，祂从来不是一个好射手。祂在学院的附属医院工作来赚取学分，因此祂没有喝酒，以备随时被呼叫。即使如此，在人群中，祂也感觉到自己逐渐放松下来。祂看着周遭年轻的男男女女，人类和非人类，无数的情绪在昏暗的灯光下酝酿。祂热爱这一慕：这些感情，它们是生命最直白的呈现。

祂啜饮苏打水。

“我习惯用弓箭。”祂告诉柯克。

祂可以看到一个新的碎片被添加到祂在柯克脑海中的形象上去。到目前为止，那个形象是一个南方人、刚刚离婚、神经质、喜欢波本、会做了不起的豆子汤。现在还要再加上一条，老派。“你是说复合弓？”

“呣，”祂不置可否地哼了一声。“有一次，我还很年轻的时候，我在……狩猎。那时我正张弓搭箭，忽然我的女孩侧过脸来，她的美貌震慑了我。我无法移开眼睛，不小心弄伤了我自己。我爱上了她。”

柯克凝视着祂，显然十分着迷。“然后发生了什么？”

“我母亲一开始并不同意，”祂说，想起她混合着嫉妒的盛怒。“但最终她看到我的决意，加上别的亲戚的劝说，也就随我去了。我和她结了婚，我们快乐了一阵子。”

柯克的呼吸声几不可闻。“然后？”

“然后爱情的魔力消退了，”祂耸耸肩。“你能期待什么呢？我们都只是被荷尔蒙骗了。”

柯克静静地皱起眉。祂的手机震动起来，啊，突发情况。“我得走了，”祂说，“只是想告诉你我从来不是一好射手。”

“借口，”柯克笑着摇摇头。祂看起来有些失落。走出酒吧的时候，祂后知后觉地意识到，也许柯克曾经给祂贴上过浪漫主义者之类的标签。

人类总是如此奇怪。

那晚祂没有飞翔。祂已经太久没有飞翔了。祂并不格外喜欢飞翔，但就像是被迫坐班十个小时以后谁都会想要起来活动活动腿脚，祂也不时想要活动活动双翼。祂被分配了一间单人宿舍，但自从柯克在头一个月的某个晚上带着两根断裂的肋骨闯进来以后，祂就明智地放弃了把自己宿舍当成私人空间的念头。

那晚过去一年半以后，企业号拖着残破的身躯和瓦肯的遗民赶往地球时，祂把自己缩在CMO的舱房的浴室里，脱掉衣服，展开双翼。它们填满了盥洗室狭小的空间，被迫弯折成一个蹩脚的拥抱。祂蜷缩起来，无法闭上双眼，却也难以承受清醒。情绪——太多情绪——爱的背面，它们在企业号中咆哮着，哭号着。

如果祂用力去看的话，祂可以看到亡灵在幕间穿行，茫然地被本能驱使，奔赴它们最终的目的地。它们行过驱使着荷柴的骡子的跛脚汉，行过在分隔生者与死者的世界的河流中挣扎的死尸，行过不断纺织的老妇。它们脚步不停，机械地走上卡戎的小船。那船夫没有收钱，长篙一点，扁舟便颠簸着将亡魂载往即使是祂也无法看到的世界。

爱与死亡，祂想，祂们是永恒的天敌。但最后也只有祂们活着。

祂被一声惊呼拽回生者的世界，看见柯克圆睁的双眼。

“你他妈是怎么进来的，”祂有气无力地说。

“舰长的权限，”柯克说，“我没有地方睡觉——我还以为你——”

他没有说完那个句子。祂感到他的视线在羽翼上徘徊，但祂毫不在乎。祂抬起指向柯克的翅膀，人类迟疑了片刻，靠近他身侧。翅膀裹住两具胴体，祂感到温度重新回到自己身上。

“你为什么讨厌穿梭机，既然你能飞？”柯克轻轻问道。“等等，你能飞吗？”

“我可以，”祂说，仍然没有多少力气。羽翼抖动了几下。“我只是讨厌把生死交给别人。”

“就算是我也不行？”柯克的语气中多了一点笑意。

“尤其是你，孩子，”祂咕哝道，“你那简直是在自杀——上天保佑你不是飞行员。”

柯克发出抗议的声音。他们没有再说什么。羽翼翕动着，仿若安抚。柯克靠在他胳膊上睡着了。

祂把注意力集中在柯克的心跳上，死亡和痛苦暂时地远离了祂。

在很早以前——虽然还不够早——祂学会了一个教训：爱是灵与肉的结合，只渴慕一者不足以支撑一段健全的关系。而在那之后，祂花了更久的时间，才学会去欣赏一个人的灵魂，而不被情欲冲昏头。这实在是很微妙的一门手艺，因为人类的灵魂有如此多的侧面，而祂总是等得太久，爱得太慢，然后抽身得太迟。

但祂从不惧怕爱，因为爱是祂存身的所在。

所以祂让柯克靠近，直到如同融进祂骨肉里。人类在他羽翼下沉睡，如同另一颗心脏跳动。祂倾听他的声音。在梦中，他忘却了人世留给他的恶劣教导，他的灵魂澄澈，内心开放。祂拂去他身上脸上的伤痕，收紧翅翼，允许自己遁入梦乡。

他们没有讨论那个晚上，但那个晚上不可避免地改变了他们。无关于祂的真身，仅仅因为他们分享了一个破碎的晚上。在他面前，柯克变得更加沉默，更加紧绷，卸下他过去赖以生存的无所畏惧的面具。祂清楚地知道他不是一个天真幼稚的男孩，也知道他迷茫于如何成为一个成熟的大人。凭着本能，他不想失去任何他能抓住的东西，但最终他会明白有时必须有所牺牲。

而他学会的方式是如此惨烈，他第一次牺牲的就是他自己。祂可以接受他的死亡，但不是在此刻，不是在他如此年轻的时候。那蒙尘的璀璨灵魂向幕间飘去，柯克的身体一刻不停地开始腐朽。

祂把它冷冻起来的时候，祈祷着早已逝去的神父的庇佑。

刻耳柏洛斯已经离开了冥府的大门，在人世间流浪。祂没有准备给三头犬的贿赂，但照旧带上了两枚金币。祂走进幕间，展开羽翼，向冥府飞去。祂略过死亡的三重象征，穿过生与死的界河，落在冥河的边缘。

“卡戎！”祂呼叫道。摆渡人撑着扁舟近了，祂披着麻布，面目藏在兜帽下。

“丘比特，很久不见了。”

“冥府里没有爱的位置，”祂不客气地说。“这是给你的运费，载我过河。”

卡戎没有接过金币。“冥府没有爱的位置，”祂说，“你不应该来这里。”

“我要带走一个亡魂，”祂焦躁地摩擦着羽翼，“让我过去，卡戎，现在没有人会惩罚你的失职了。”

“是的，祂们已经离开了冥府……据我所知正在加拿大的某个小镇度假哩。”卡戎袖手而立，“丘比特，这里没有你要找的东西，你来错了地方。”

祂开始不耐烦起来。“收下金币，载我过去，”祂命令道。

卡戎长长地叹息，终于接过那枚星联纪念金币。“上来吧，小心河水。”

“你真该买条小船，”祂紧张地说，一如既往地厌恶把自己的命运交托在他人手中。卡戎慢悠悠地支着长篙，回答道：“不像你，我可没有正经营生。”

“我认识一个办假证的，”祂小声说。

“我喜欢这里，”卡戎礼貌地回绝了祂的邀请。“我们到了。”

祂眨了眨眼睛。“冥河有这么窄吗？”

卡戎没有回答。祂跳下船，走向冥府的大门。对此地的生理性厌恶让祂不得不停下来深深吸气——吐气，然后才推开那扇门。

门后什么也没有。

没有冥府，没有地狱，没有亡魂——也没有祂珍爱的那一个柯克。祂猛地回过头去。“卡戎！”

摆渡人对祂摊摊手。祂焦躁地关上门，重新打开。仍然，一无所有。祂的翅膀神经质地抽搐着。“但我看见它们来到这里。”

“是的，它们来到这里。”

“然后呢？你把它们送去哪儿了？”

“我不知道，”卡戎说。“现在人类相信他们死后会去哪里？星空？转世？或者虚无？我不知道。冥府已经崩落了，我的兄弟。你寻味的是过去的影子。”

祂如遭雷击，不得不紧紧闭上眼睛。片刻后祂重新睁开。现在祂看得见了，没有什么冥河，没有织布的老妇。卡戎叉开腿坐在礁石上，海浪散发出惹人厌的腥臭。

“欢迎来到纽芬兰，”他咧嘴笑道，打了个酒嗝。

麦考伊翻了个白眼，摇摇头。他那另一枚金币丢给卡戎。“谢了，老兄！”卡戎用一口混合着本地方言和希腊口音的诡异英语说道。麦考伊穿过幕间，回到储存着柯克尸体的实验室中。

然后他注意到被注射了可汗血液的毛球骤然复苏。

接下来的几天在他记忆里模糊成了一团乱码，他清晰记得的下一件事情是柯克恢复了生命迹象。他为此感谢神父，然后倒头睡了一整天。

他们仍然没有讨论任何事，装作柯克的死亡没有深刻地影响他们。柯克花了小半个月才离开重症病房，在那之后又过了半个月才被允许离开医院。麦考伊接他回军官的宿舍。

柯克仍然十分虚弱，但欢欣之意溢于言表。麦考伊不得不半强迫地把柯克塞进他的床里。他转身开始把药片分类放进床头柜里，这时柯克开口说道：“我想再看看你的翅膀。”

麦考伊停下手上的动作。他感受着自己肩胛骨下诡异的轻盈。“我不认为我可以。”

柯克没有说什么。麦考伊把最后一瓶药放好，回过头去，看见他黯淡的神情。他叹了口气，张开手臂给了他一个人类的拥抱。

在他怀里，柯克一点点放松下来，他的情绪如同洪水决堤，淹没麦考伊。他闭上眼睛，收紧手臂。

“我爱你，”柯克说。他紧张地补充道：“我知道这很自私，我只是，我不想就这么死掉，在没有告诉你之前——”

“我知道，”麦考伊挠了挠他的后颈，“我知道，孩子。”

他考虑着说些什么，说起他的着迷，他的恐惧，他的应许，说说柯克让他发现的真相，说他让自己成为人类，既渺小又强大，两只手握着自己的命运。他什么也说不出来，最后，他又叹了口气。

“睡吧，吉姆，你醒来时我还会在这里。”

于是他们睡去，一起去到没有忧虑的梦乡。


End file.
